Problem: In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $7$ to $7$. If there are $35$ boys, how many girls are there?
A ratio of $7$ girls to $7$ boys means that there is a group of $7$ girls for every group of $7$ boys. If there are $35$ boys, then there are $5$ groups of $7$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $7:7$ , there must be $5$ groups of $7$ girls each. There is a total of $35$ girls in language class.